


Recovery

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Injury Recovery, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Patrick's recovering from his tumble down the stairs.





	Recovery

Patrick had been very adament that he be released from the hospital the day he was admitted. His request was refused. 

"Please! I need to watch over my baby. The house won't clean itself and I doubt my husbands could last a day without me." Patrick watched the hurt and offended looks take over his husbands faces. 

"We could too!" Patrick scoffed.

"It wouldn't matter if you were home anyway Mr. Stump. You wont be doing much of anything for a while." Patrick's doctor stated, causing Patrick to slump into the bed. He gazed at his wrapped torso, the cast on his knee, the cast on his wrist and his wrapped ankle. "You need to rest. You did a number on yourself when you fell down the stairs." Patrick sighed and gazed at Holland who was resting in his good arm. Patrick brushed Holland's hair lightly with his thumb. 

"'Tricky, we want you to get better." Patrick felt tears well up in his eyes. He heard a sigh come from Andy. "Is there anyway we can take him home today? Stock us up on pain killers for him and give us instructions? We'll make sure he has help getting up when needed, and only when he absolutely has to get up."

"We'll watch over him. We just, we think he'll heal better at home with us." The doctor seemed to take these words into consideration. He nodded and Patrick's eyes lit up.

"You can go home, but you're going to need a lot of help getting around. Your husbands will bring you to physical therapy so you can walk again on your knee and ankle. Rest the entire time. Don't do any house work. Let your husbands do that." Patrick nodded quickly. 

"Thank you so much doctor!" In a matter of minutes, the paperwork was signed and a heavily medicated Patrick was lying in his own bed. He smiled at Joe with a dazed look. Joe looked at him with concern.

"Wow, they really doped you up didn't they babe?" Patrick's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, are we married?" Joe stifled a giggle, wishing that Patrick had been like this at the hospital. 

"We are." 

"Oh wow. You're so pretty." Andy walked in moments later with food for Patrick. Patrick's eyes raked over Andy. "Oh you're scary." Andy laughed.

"Hi Patrick." Patrick looked at him with confusion.

"You don't sound scary. Did you steal an elf's voice?" Andy kissed his cheek and shook his head.

"No sweetie." Patrick squinted his eyes at Andy. 

"Why did you call me that?"

"We're married sweetie." 

"But I'm married to him." Patrick said, pointing to Joe.

"You're married to both of us." Patrick's eyes widened. Pete popped his head in the doorway.

"You're married to me too." Patrick blinked at the three of them.

"Wow. I've got game." His husbands laughed at his star struck expression. It was then that Patrick noticed Holland in Pete's arms. He gasped and looked at him happily. "A baby!"

"Our baby." Andy told him. Patrick's face broke out into a wide smile. "You named him Holland." Patrick pointed a finger at himself with a happy expression on. "He likes you the best. You actually got hurt running to get him. Do you remember?" Patrick shook his head and yawned. Andy chuckled and helped Patrick lay down completely in the bed. He was in their bed whilst the others would be in the guest room. Patrick was using every pillow and took up the whole bed, though it was his husbands fault it was that way.

"Get some sleep babe. We'll see you in the morning."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so....I forgot that Patrick is selectively mute so that's why he's talking to the doctor....


End file.
